


Sparks

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Determination, Dimension Cannon, Dimension Travel, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler is not ready to wait for several years to meet with the Doctor or to blindly trust her luck. Sometimes all you need is some scientific combinations and… relations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything Doctor Who.

**Sparks**

 

**1\. Simple Things**

 

That evening was uncommonly plain. Boring, even. The Doctor was lost in his thoughts, not sparing one glance Martha’s way for what felt like hours. Never losing hope to cheer him up, the girl tried to get him into a conversation.

“What are you thinking of? Doctor?”

The alien did not turn his head towards her. “Doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me!” The companion hurried to assure him. “I really want to know, with you being an alien and everything!”

The silence coming from him was almost deafening.

“Just… curious?” She tried again.

“It’s actually something _alien_ , Martha. Or technological, if you like that better. Something about the TARDIS not flying the way she should. Something in her circuits must be damaged, but I can’t quite understand what. I think you might want to go outside, the weather seems lovely!”

The girl sighed heavily, but could not retort as the TARDIS telephone began ringing.

“You have an actual _telephone_ in here?” She was honestly surprised. This entire time and space travelling was only getting more and more interesting every day.

The Doctor shooed her away and only answered the call when the girl has left the room.

* * *

 

“Hello?”

A gasp could be heard from the other end. “It’s _you_. Oh, my God. It actually _is_ you! It worked!” Rose Tyler was unbelievably happy she was alone in the facility, having shooed everyone home hours before. Lack of sleep was no longer a problem for her… because of the one currently on the other end.

The Doctor shook his head, incredulous. Why, whenever someone actually _called_ , it had to be a prank? “And you are?”

Damn it. Either her cough was still affecting her voice or she has made a terrible mistake. One mistake that could cost her ten times more money and time than she has already spent on constructing the intergalactic communication device. “I’m sorry, what _year_ is this?”  

This conversation was losing every bit of sense way too quickly. But anything felt better than sitting in the same room with Martha Jones, the unexpressed tension between them worsening everyhing. She was hoping for _something_ , seeing way too much into things... when that was the last thing he was ready for.

The girl on the other end of the line has either been using something or- He answered anyway.

“2007. Why? Which year do you _think_ it is?” He asked her kindly. Rassilon, he didn’t even get the answer to his question about her identity and was already worrying about someone he knew nothing about!

“I was afraid it would be sometime much, much later. 2050, or something,” she admitted.

 _Since when 2050 is ‘much later’?_ He reminded himself humans saw the passing of time quite differently, and suppressed a sigh. “So? What’s wrong with 2050?”

She giggled. She actually giggled like- He gasped.

“How should I know, Doctor?”

“Er-”

This was unacceptable. _Completely_ unacceptable. No-one was allowed to put salt on his wounds so skilfully. The Doctor sighed heavily.

“You okay?” She asked worriedly.

“Why are you doing this to me? Reminding me of _her_ , as if-”

It was her turn to gasp. “Has my voice changed _this_ much, Doctor? Or have you forgotten me already?”

There was only one person in the entire multiverse who could make him abandon his plans or thoughts with a single word. Even more so with several.

“Rose.” It was not a question. “Are you... are you coming back?” _To me?_   The almost childish hope in his voice was sincere.

She exhaled. “If you promise to stay put, my Doctor, I _am_ coming back to you very soon. Is this okay?”

 _How soon?_  

“Yeah,” he tried to put as much expectation into this one word as possible.

“Good!” Rose’s excitement was making him grin like a fool.

She was not done yet. “Could I _ask_ something of you?” _Something… not quite acceptable?_

“Suppose,” the Time Lord muttered, puzzled. What he truly meant was he was ready to give her whatever she asked.

Rose cleared her throat, glad her blush was invisible over the phone, but she was feeling uncommonly brave all of a sudden. “I know we have never… but what about some making out?”

The Doctor could not believe it. “Making up, you mean? I’m sure there are quite many things I-”

She shook her head, incredulous. “Making out, as in kissing? Snogging?” Rose clarified, almost ashamed. “That is, if you want?”

He sighed in relief. “Yes.” That sounded like a dream-come-true. “I would like that.” _Very much._

“But only if you make up your mind, Doctor,” she warned. “A kiss is a promise. Not a joke. Not a game. Deal?”

“Oh, yes.” _Rose. My darling._

“Good! See ya!” _My Doctor._

* * *

 

Without any additional thought, the Time Lord tossed some layers of his ordinary ensemble away, only a shirt and the pinstriped suit-jacket left from his usual multi-layered hardly-ever altered combination of clothes and went outside, a manic expectant grin on his face. Even if, as some part of his treacherous mind kept reminding him, this turned out to be nothing but a lie, hope died last. He did not care it was drizzling outside, barely feeling it.

Rose did not waste time either, ready to leave everything behind almost at once.

While she knew it still might not work and she might end up God-knows-where or whenever, the girl was ready to risk everything, having checked and re-checked the coordinates for a billion times. She has still trusted her undying connection with the TARDIS above all. It was keeping her hope up at all times. Even when she has realised the Bad Wolf incident (or was it?) has brought about the eventual changes within her nobody but her family knew about. The support of those closest to her has only encouraged her to work on trying to reach the Doctor, no matter the obstacles.

That was what has made Rose so blunt when talking to the Time Lord after all this time in the first place. What was more, he seemed as excited about the prospect as she was.

The girl did not bother with packing a lot of things, much to Jackie’s disapproval. She has had one intention and one intention only… and went for it, the unexpectedly successful telephone conversation having encouraged her greatly.

 

* * *

 

Only when the expected queasiness from travelling the vortex without a vessel died away enough for Rose to feel comfortable did she dare to open her eyes. One chance to return back was still there, the dreaded button for her to press on her bracelet (something both Jackie and Pete insisted upon), just in case everything went pear-shaped…

It didn’t, and she removed the bracelet off her wrist with utmost care – only to throw it away thoughtlessly afterwards.

The TARDIS could be seen in the distance. Rose could not have run to it faster, only to be stopped the moment she was about to enter her beautiful, pleasantly shining key into the keyhole.

“Hey! What do you think you're doing?” A young woman, looking about her age, asked her with just a drop of possessiveness in her voice.

Rose gave the girl a curious look, never doubting she must be the Doctor’s current companion. The feeling of possessiveness must have been a necessary part among his travelling companions? She snorted.

“I believe I am expected... Have been not so long ago, anyway.” Rose was not completely sure how much time has passed since her quick trip home to get her things and set everything right for her trip across dimensions… but it can’t have been more than several hours.

Rose smiled at the dark-skinned female. “Sorry for startling you-”

There was no time for her to continue her introductory speech, however, as she felt the familiar cool arms wrapping around her from behind, causing an excited grin to enlighten her features. “Hello,” the Doctor breathed into her hair, having turned her to face him.

“Chippy?” He suggested, suddenly in need to get away from Martha and her upcoming questions. Rose giggled, sharing the same sensation.

“ _Is_ there a chippy nearby?” Rose asked him, only half-caring about his answer.

“No idea,” he grinned. Martha did not care about chips anywhere as much.

“I just want-” He broke into a run, knowing Rose was going to follow.


	2. Before We Disappear

**Previously…**

_“Is there a chippy nearby?” Rose asked him, only half-caring about his answer._

_“No idea,” he grinned. Martha did not care about chips anywhere as much. “I just want-” He broke into a run, knowing she would follow._

**Sparks**

**2\. Before We Disappear**

As curious as Martha has been, she went inside the TARDIS instead. Yes, it might have hurt her the Doctor has forgotten about her as soon as that woman appeared, but she was stronger than that.  Or tried to be… for about seven minutes. Her curiosity was too strong.

* * *

 

“Chippy, yeah?” Rose smiled at the Time Lord as they were seemingly far enough from the ship an have slowed their pace back to casual walking.

“You name it,” the Doctor was watching her fondly. “A chippy, a restaurant, a café, we could go wherever.”

“It seems to me you are starving,” she teased him.

He exhaled, still not ready to fully believe how little it took to have Rose by his side again. “I thought…This would be better than simply sitting down on a park bench. More-”

Rose understood what he meant. It would feel truer. More couple-like. More intimate.  Her smile grew.

“Only… I have no money on me,” Rose shrugged uncomfortably. "As long as-"

“Oh, I'll pay,” he assured her with a smirk. “It's the Ieast I can do for you tonight, _Rose_.”

 _Oh…_ The Doctor was apparently still just as capable of unknowingly seducing her anew with a syllable. The companion shook it away, ready to make him wait, if necessary.

“Are you sure your friend won’t be following us?” She has learnt to be prepared for every possibility, her work at Torchwood only confirming nothing was ever completely certain. 

“Naah,” he grinned. “She knows when to stop. Besides, I am _not_ snogging you on a park bench,” the Time Lord warned her.

She kept his opinion about that to herself. Judging from the look in the girl’s eyes – Martha was the name, Rose remembered – it was likely she would likely try to see everything herself. “Suppose not,” Rose agreed out loud.

“Don’t lie to me, Rose,” he asked. “If you think Martha is going to try something… You may be right. A human knows a human best,” the Doctor winked at her. After all, she _did_ try to seduce him. He wasn’t blind.

Rose shrugged, familiar with his insecurities and refusal to accept the impossible. “We should first find some place, m? Or are we going to wherever our feet carry us?”

“Two hundred metres from here,” he spoke, certain. “Or is a restaurant too much for you?”

She shook her head. “It’s fine.” However…

It was about time she told him.

“Isn't it considered unacceptable to be making out in a public place?” Rose spilled out another thing which kept bothering her instead.

The Doctor smirked at her. “Yes.  But we _will_ find a place somewhere,” he assured.

 _Somewhere…_ Rose could not take it any more. The drizzle has intensified, only strengthening her decision. He had to know.

_Doctor._

He looked at Rose, startled. She was supposed to _stay_ human, for as long as she lived! Whatever has happened to her, it was _wrong_! Just when he was determined to overlook her limited lifespan, just when he has decided to give them both a chance…

_Please._

When this received no reaction from the Doctor, she managed a “Sorry.” _It’s pouring, we should get inside-_

But although the restaurant was about five steps away, they did not move. The Time Lord pulled Rose to himself, leaning in to kiss her. “This is as good a place as any, _Rose Tyler_.”

Rose fought back the wish to free herself away from him. His mind was pushing away the obvious, and sharing a kiss was the only way for her to- “You don’t believe me.”

The Time Lord kissed her instead. Kissed her hard.

His shock and disbelief has pierced through her. Rose gasped. It was now or never.

The Doctor let go of her.

She backed away.

_Rose._

His eyes were glued to hers, a myriad of emotions running through them. They were both sopping wet, but it did not cross their minds for one second.

 _Rose! I am sorry! So, so sorry, I didn’t know, did not hope, did not expect-_ The Doctor reached for her… but the companion shook her head. “We are both cold and wet, yes? Let’s go inside, order some soup and tea. Is this fine enough for you, Doctor?"

Shame and self-disgust could still be traced in his features, but no word of disapproval, no sign of disenchantment with the Doctor was seen on Rose’s face, and he smiled at her thankfully instead as they entered the restaurant hand-in-hand, with nonchalant looks on their faces.

* * *

 

Martha Jones kept walking and was growing frustrated. The bothersome rain was an everyday occurrence around here, so she ignored it. At least she knew they were heading for a chippy. Where on Earth could anyone find _a chippy_ here?

There were no chippies nearby that she knew of. Maybe they went somewhere else. A restaurant? Yes, this had to be it. They had to have something like chips there, anyway. It was one bloody expensive place, but surely she could afford a cup of coffee?

When she arrived, neither the Doctor nor the woman could be spotted at first, having found a place at the darkest corner. As they have been labelled a couple of young lovers the moment they entered the place, nobody cared about what they were into as long as they were quiet and their displays of affection were limited to holding hands.

Martha knew this was likely the only place where the Doctor and the young woman could have gone to. Nourishing her cup of hot coffee, she was waiting patiently. One cup of coffee, later one of tea became three, but before she could order another one, they appeared, giggling like adolescents. Just in case she got noticed, the black-skinned companion waited for several more minutes after they left. This laughter did not seem like anything more than a scene from a meeting between friends.

* * *

 

By the time Martha returned, all of her relief was wiped away in a second.

“If I find you are wearing anything under _that_ ,” the girl was threatening the Doctor – _the Doctor_ – with a familiarity the alien has usually dismissed whenever Martha was cautiously attempting something similar - but never something so- so-

Who the heck was this woman?

If either the Doctor or Rose were aware of her presence, they were too involved in their playful banter to care. “It sounds like your variation of _making out_ actually includes something- well, that it is not supposed to?”

“So?” _Does this worry you?_

He gasped at the seductive note in her voice… He welcomed it all the same.

 _Not any more_ , the Doctor smiled at her softly.

“Oh, and Martha?" The girl has almost jumped up at his voice. "You might want to move away,” he spoke emotionlessly, not even turning to face her. The fact he has known she was there, possibly all along, hasn’t added much to her good mood.

“Kissing in the rain might be a _little_ too much for you,” he clarified, wrapping his arms around Rose possessively.

The dark human did not need another clarification. Nobody knew, not in this pouring rain, if these were tears or raindrops on her face.


	3. Take Me In

**Previously...**

“ _Kissing in the rain might be_ a _little_ _too much for you,” he clarified, wrapping his arms around Rose possessively._

_The dark human did not need another clarification. Nobody knew, not in this pouring rain, if these were tears or raindrops on her face._

* * *

 

**Sparks**

**3\. Take Me In**

Rose gasped, backing away from him at once. “Have you just insulted Martha?”

The Doctor eyed her guiltily. “I-”

“Martha, come here, please,” she has caught the girl's hand before she could slip away or get a way to lose herself in her sorrow, at that very moment completely understandable.

“Why?” The dark-skinned companion did not turn to face her. Whoever the woman was, she must have meant something to the Doctor. But as long as Martha was concerned, this wasn't her business. She believed being left on her own was at least as much as she could expect.

“I believe someone here owes you an apology.”

The Doctor followed Martha's look, as she has suddenly turned to face them. It was likely she was unsure to whom the girl was referring. “I'm sorry, Martha,” he hurried to clarify. “I didn't mean to hurt you.”

Martha glared at him, turning away. “That's what you always say,” she mumbled.

Only this time, he has found himself a love interest. “Hopefully, your _lover_ won't get to experience the real you first-hand, ” her biting words were ignored.

Rose swallowed an insulting remark, sighing at her. “That's as much as I could do, dear.”

_Yeah? What about leaving the Doctor be, in the first place?!_ Martha glared at the girl. No matter if she had known the alien before her, it still stung. 

“At least tell me your name.”

“I'm Rose.”

* * *

 

Without waiting for any sort of response, Rose eyed the Doctor searchingly, daring him to tell her he hasn't uttered her name to his other companion once.

Martha was quick to understand the importance of this, surprised, yet strangely relieved. “Nice to finally meet you. For a moment there, I thought you were someone he's randomly chosen to be his-”

“Concubine?” Rose suggested, grinning at the panic on his face.

The dark-skinned companion shrugged at her. This was as good a suggestion as any, she supposed, hurrying to fill her mind with anything else but _that_ vision.

“Well... I suppose leaving you two to do whatever is you were about to do is in order,” Martha exhaled, about to move away. “Are you sure you want to proceed with it outside, though? The TARDIS is vast, I'm sure kissing somewhere warm and dry is what you would prefer, right?” With the good-natured suggestion, she's left them be.

* * *

 

Knowing the Doctor, he'd sooner come up with some other, even less acceptable idea. Or he would have, had the Time Lady not stopped him. “I am willing to snog you senseless here and now,” she muttered into his shoulder. “The rain barely bothers me,” she shrugged.

“You have asked for it,” he eyed her seductively.

“Mm,” she breathed, unable to wait for a second longer and pulling him to herself.

The kiss was nothing like they have expected. It felt hurried, urgent and way too brief for their liking.

“Are you hurrying somewhere, Rose?” He teased, able to feel her discomfort.

“No...” She simply could not believe it all, not yet, not fully. “I just-”

Without waiting for Rose to finish the sentence, the Doctor led her inside the TARDIS. “Better now?”

It _was_ better, much better. _How did you know?_

“I am a Time Lord. You are a Time Lady, who is still unable to properly put up her protective shields, Rose.” _Not that I'd like you hiding anything from me._

“We're not even a proper couple yet,” she giggled. _Isn't that a bit too much, too soon?_

The Doctor froze. He absolutely didn't intend for _that_ thought to reach her. Apparently, close proximity was already making decisions for them. _Or are you just as weak when it comes to keeping your thoughts hidden from me, Doctor?_

“Aren't we?” His voice was almost below a whisper now, the seductive tone making Rose shudder in anticipation, but she did not give in.

_Make me believe we are._ Prove  _to me we are, and I will give you the forever which has always belonged to you._

The Doctor did not waste another moment. _Like this?_ His lips were on hers the following instant.

Rose moaned into his mouth, almost unable to take the amount of raw sensations the kiss has presented her with. Every brush of tongues, every time their lips touched... It has spoken of the things she could recognise and distinguish effortlessly.

She gasped, allowing the Doctor's mind envelop hers. No matter if Rose understood the very action would be very much abhorred when performed in closed-minded societies – she was here, welcoming everything he was giving her. All the sorrow, all the loss – as painful as those were, it was clear for the young Time Lady that was as much a part of the Doctor's life as all the pleasant things he has chosen to share with her at one point or another.

No matter how dreadful, how unacceptable some of his decisions had been – one emotion was there, always. That was more than enough for her.

 _How could I share my mind with you?_ Rose was the one always knowing when to ask the right questions, nevertheless, the Doctor was momentarily startled. He knew she felt it would only be fair if she returned the favour, but that would mean they would have to connect themselves deeper than in the still relatively safe level that he felt comfortable with.

_Do you_ really _want to?_ He was almost ready to break what has long gone beyond the borders of a passionate kiss. 

Rose did not let go of him, her reasons still led by the inborn, never entirely lost human sensibility. This was the only reason why she has returned to the everyday speech.

“Tell me why I shouldn't,” she breathed at him instead. “Tell me a good reason why I should leave you behind. Tell me why this reunion, this new life is impossible for us.”

The Doctor cleared his throat, shaking his head a nd grinning  at her. “There are none.” He was not ready to let go of her, not if he's had any say in it.

“Come, let's at least move somewhere more appealing than the console room, Rose.”

The loud disapproving sounds have reminded them just where they were.

“I did not mean it like _that_ , TARDIS!” The Time Lord was suddenly on alert. 

“I think I have just got us in deep trouble, Rose...”

 


	4. Denial

**Previously...**

 

“ _Come, let's at least move somewhere more appealing than the console room, Rose.”_

_The loud disapproving sounds have reminded them just where they were._

“ _I did not mean it like_ _ _that__ _, TARDIS!” The Time Lord was suddenly on alert._

“ _I think I have just got us in deep trouble, Rose...”_

* * *

 

  


**Sparks**

  


**4\. Denial**

  


“ _Have_ you?” Rose giggled at him lightly. _Pay no mind to him, old girl. I love the console room! It's very beautiful and useful!_

 

He grumbled. “I know her too well. The TARDIS can and does get moody,” he said.

 

A wave of electrical sparks aimed straight at his hands was the ship's way of responding.

Rose tried her best not to give away her amusement.”S'ppose you have,” she agreed. “Maybe it's best for you to keep from talking for now? Just so you don't get into additional trouble?”

The Doctor bit his lip. “Are you suddenly in team with her?”

She blinked at him, incredulous. “What are you afraid of, Doctor?”

“I'm sorry?” He was puzzled.

“You know your ship would never turn against you. _I_ know it.”

“Would _you_? Rose?”

The girl rolled her eyes at him, quickly growing tired of his constant one step forwards – two steps backwards game.

“Are you _serious_ , Doctor?”

“About what?”

Rose shook her head in exasperation. She knew the Doctor was never against her showing some initiative. In fact, he was hoping for it. Sadly, the Time Lady was unwilling to cooperate.

The TARDIS has nudged her.

 _I am trying to sparkle some realisation within him, I swear. Some enlightenment. Help me?_ She did not care if the Time Lord could hear her conversation with the ship.

If he had, the Gallifreayan did not show it.

 

Rose could be as stubborn as the Doctor. She was _not_ going to be the one encouraging him. No matter how much the Londoner might have been craving for his closeness... For his touch.

The Doctor has been acting just as indifferent as always. They, the Doctor and Rose Tyler, have been reunited, against all odds!

Why, then, has the unwelcome tension kept rising between them?

The TARDIS knew why. Knew that their relationship, however steady or thin it might have seemed at times, needed to be confirmed. There have been many ways and many degrees in which that could be done... Yet right now, with the Doctor's words never uttered to his loved one out loud, the universe could only treat their relationship as being one-sided or unrequited...

Kisses might have meant a lot to the ones sharing them, but the universe could only see the unconfirmed or undeclared feelings as meaningless in the grand scheme of things. How could her daft Time Lord not remember something so basic and, at the same time, so crucial?

 

The TARDIS shook the Time Lord hard.

 

He backed away in shock. _What is it? Are you still angry at me?_

Rose Tyler, with her still barely researched capabilities, could still sense the tiniest of signs the old girl has kept giving her. The Doctor has learnt to hide the non-essential sensations deep inside himself, having shielded himself from the ship's persistent implications.

 

 _Doctor. What are you afraid of?_ The young Time Lady has decided to try again. This time, he has gaped at her.

_Why would I be afraid of anything?_

_You tell me,_ Rose smiled at him encouragingly. She knew it has been near impossible to get him say these words, but it seemed she was not the only one waiting for his answer.

The Doctor knew exactly what has been his biggest fear altogether. _I am afraid of a lot of things. Perhaps even more now that my planet is gone,_ he admitted. It seemed that even telepathically his words were barely above a whisper.

Rose's smile has never faltered, even though it seemed the tension has already threatened to envelop and suffocate them both.

 _But most of all, Rose, I am afraid of losing you,_ the Doctor spoke seriously.

Rose eyed him warmly. “I am here.”

The Doctor shook his head, not ready to believe everything in life was so incredibly simple.

“You are here _now_ , Rose. What about in ten years? Fifty?”

“I intend to stay with you forever,” she shrugged, feeling insulted. She was already giving him her everything, but the Doctor has failed to pay any attention to it, obviously failing to see it. “Since you have never responded to that promise in any way I could decipher – I am here until you want me.”

The Time Lord gaped at her. “Rose-”

She sighed, already used to him missing whatever she might have hoped the Doctor would see.

“You don't have to say anything,” she muttered.

_No? I have kissed you in the rain, have implied to Martha we were-_

Rose exhaled. The Doctor might have done these things, but have they changed anything between them? Truly?

 _You_ have _,_ she agreed instead, smiling. _Thank you._

“You don't understand,” he breathed into her. “I can't imagine ever losing you again.” _Rose. Fifty years, hundreds, thiousands of years... I can't imagine my life without you._

“I _have_ promised you forever,” she smiled at him.

“You have been human back then, yes? Are you ready to repeat your promise to me now, Rose?”

Rose swallowed a lump in her throat. The Doctor was expecting promises from her, but he was likely not feeling anything of such an intensity for her.

The Gallifreyan was looking ar her intensely. “Do you understand what a promise of forever is? Do you understand what _forever_ is, love?”

 

She gulped. They were getting nowhere with this. “I am a Time Lady. Young, inexperienced, yes. But I have always known what forever stands for.”

The Doctor nodded at her, determined. “Without further ado, Rose Tyler-”

She paled, barely registering his words, now echoing both outside and inside her mind.

“I can't live without you. Be mine, forever?”

Rose gaped at him, her eyes sparkling.

The Time Lord has misinterpreted her silence.

_Do you understand what I'm saying, Rose? I love you!_

The Time Lady hiccuped, all sorts of suppressed emotions and feelings flooding her at last.

 

The Doctor looked at her fondly, recognising the flood of emotions as something he himself hasn't felt for a very long while.

He eyed Rose questioningly, remembering the old girl's previous reaction.

It seemed the girl did not care. “We can't stay here, we need to-”

The Doctor nodded at her, his worry evaporating the second he realised the TARDIS has been supporting them all along.


End file.
